Fighting Gravity
by DaydreaminAri
Summary: Life is confusing. The feelings we feel inside, are confusing. But when we start to figure out what they mean, sometimes it drives us apart. And trying to be one again is like fighting gravity.
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of a new life, a new week, a new day. It was the start of a new second, and I was ready to run with it. Florida just wasn't the place for me. I didn't know if LA would be for either, but a new start was better than anything else.

It was bright and sunny day when my dad pulled the moving van up in front of the place I'm now going to have to call home. It was a nice house, 2 stories with a basement, a pool in the back, and a very nice modern look inside. My family definitely had the money for what we bought, seeing as though my dad was the CEO of a major family owned business and my mom worked right under him. My parents and my Aunt were the only left on my side of the family, so all the money went to them and it was quite a lot.

I helped to unload and bring some of the boxes inside. The second I stepped in, I was more shocked because it was a lot better looking than in the picture my parents took. The foyer was s relatively large room with a dark hardwood flooring. The walls were a perfect white and the interior walls the separate different parts of the rooms were black. As you continue in, you get to the kitchen, which was huge. The kitchen was in the center of an enormous room, and on the two sides were a living room and a dining room. The kitchen continued with the white walls and a black tile backsplash. The counters and cabinets where white and the stove, sink, refrigerator, and oven, where a shiny silver. There was an island with bar stools on the far side of the kitchen separating it from a hallway leading to the dining room and living room.

The living room had white leather couches and a 70 inch flat screen. The stair led upstairs from there. They were a dark wood like the rest of the floors with glass railings. Once up the stairs, the entire right wall was glass that gave an amazing view of the LA skyline. It was unbelievable. There were balconies coming off of every upstairs room that separated, so there was privacy. The balconies hung over the enormous "backyard" we now have. The entirety of it was stone, but there was an Olympic sized pool with a row of stairs from one end to the other leading into it. A few feet away was an in ground hot tub and a wading pool. Across the wading pool were stone blocks that you would walk across that led to a garden. There was a tanning area and a little open porch like area. It was absolutely gorgeous.

I went back downstairs to talk to my parents about the house.

"So…" I say walking back down the stairs. "Why didn't it look this amazing in the pictures?" I chuckles walking over to my mother who was putting food into the refrigerator.

"Maybe you didn't give the pictures a chance." She smiles at me. "I knew you would like it."

"Yea Robbie. Did you see the back?" My father points through the large window in the living room.

"YES! That's awesome." I shout sounding like a little kid.

"So, you start school tomorrow. Are you ready for that?" My mom asks.

"I think so."

"This school, Hollywood Arts, it looks like an amazing school. You definitely have the talent for it." My father says extending a fist for me to pound. It was weird. When I first told him about this school, he reacted totally different than I had expected. He had always been a business man, but he was excited for me to go to an arts school. My mother was very proud as well, but I expected her to be.

"Are you excited to make new friends?" My mom stops putting things away to continue the conversation.

"Yea I guess. But we all know how it's worked out before." I explain.

"Don't say that. You're in a new place with people just as talented as you are. They have the same interests as you. You're going to do fine." My father pats me on the shoulder. "I'm going to go get changes and take a swim. That pool looks amazing."

"I'll join you." I tell him.

"I'm going to stay in tonight. My soap is on in a little bit. I can't miss it. It's going to be big!" She says quite excited.

"Yeah yeah…" I laugh. "Bye mom." I say going to throw on my bathing suit.

I walk outside to find my dad in the pool. "How it is?" I ask.

"It's warm actually. Come on in." He tells me. I walk over closet to the pool and throw my towel on the tanning chair.

"I didn't know you worked out that much. Maybe we can get a gym going down in the basement." He says pointing out the fact that I wasn't the scrawny kid he thought I was.

"That would be cool." I say with a little bit of excitement before jumping into the deepest end of the pool and swimming over to him. "Want to race?"

"Let's." He swims over to the one end of the pool and I follow.

"Ready."

"Set." He continues.

"Go." We say at the same times before diving down and swimming like our lived depended on it. I hit the wall after him and turn. I speed up a little bit trying to get in front of him, and I do. I touch the side of the pool and came up about a second before him.

"I won." I say in triumph.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say…" He chuckles.

Later that night we ordered pizza for dinner and shortly after that I went to bed. I wasn't exactly ready for the first day of school, but I knew that I had to go, so I wanted to go in fully rested. Falling asleep wasn't the easiest thing either. I would doze off and wake up 25 minutes later. Around midnight though, I finally passed out.

The next morning I woke up around 7 o'clock. School started at 7:45 and I only lived 5 minutes away, so I decided to eat breakfast. The worst part about this whole new school thing was I was going in as a junior. It would be as bad if I were a freshman because everyone would be looking for friends, but I was starting in the middle of high school.

After breakfast I got an easily start to school. It was pretty amazing on the outside, a big arch with the school's name on it and different murals on the sides. But the inside was pretty cool. All of the lockers were decorated differently and the walls were painted in different designs. Some were solid colors and others were murals.

I walk into the office to get my new schedule and the lady behind a desk greets me. "Hello."

"Hi. My names Robbie Shapiro. I'm new here. Just transferred in today." I inform her.

"Oh yes. Nice to meet you. My name is Mrs. Angler and in there is Principle Dubois. And this is your schedule." She says getting up and handing me a piece of paper. "Let me show you too your locker."

She walks out of the office and has me follow her over to an undercoated locker. It was plain and a greenish blue. "You can do whatever you want with this during your free periods at 6 and 7. If you want to spend your 8th period lunch doing it too, you may." She instructs. A girl walks into the school and starts to head out way. She was gorgeous. She had this vibrant red velvet cupcake hair and these deep beautiful brown eyes, which just mesmerized you.

I guess the woman caught me staring at her as she continued over to us. "Cat. Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure Mrs. Angler. What's up?" The girl Mrs. Angler called Cat, said.

"This is Robbie Shapiro. He's new. I noticed when I got him his schedule, that you two have the same classes. Would you mind showing him around for the first couple of days? Make him fit in a bit more?" Mrs. Angler asks her. I still wasn't done staring and I think she caught me.

She gave me this cute but sensual smile and nodded. She extended her hand and I took it. "I'm Cat."

"I-I'm Robbie…" I say awkwardly still dumbfounded by her beauty and the fact that she was talking to me. She laughed a little bit before nodding at the secretary to make her go away.

"I know." She chuckles. "So vocal music is your first class right?" She asks as the bell rings and the kids flood into the halls.

"Yea I guess." I peak down at my schedule to check. The butterflies started to fly around in my stomach with ever look at her, but I tried my hardest to control myself around her.

"Ok, well let's head over there. Do you sing?" She asks me.

"Yea. A little. I play guitar too." I tell her trying to sound impressive, but completely failing because more than half of the people walking the halls had an instrument in hand.

"Maybe we can do a duet today." She smile taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. It was weird. No girl has ever done that to me and if I ever tried, I would usually get slapped. I didn't pull away and neither did she, so we walked the halls like that until we got to the vocal music classroom.

"This is Mr. Downey." Cat points the man in the corner. He was tall and muscular but probably in his 40s. he walked over to me and said hi.

"You must be Robbie?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I tell him.

"I see you've got yourself a girl already. Impressive." He chuckles making Cat let go awkwardly.

"No sir. Just friends I guess." I tell him.

"Ok. So you sing?" He asks.

"Yea a little. Guitar too."

"Ok. Get ready to go first." He smiles. "You pick the song and just give it a go. If you want you can play along." He says pointing to an acoustic in the corner.

"Oh, Mr. Downey, I was think, just to help him with his nerves on the first day, that we could do a duet." Cat suggests. Mr. Downey looked please with the idea and agreed.

"Ok. Your first though so decide on a song." He says.

"I have an idea." She says pulling me over to the guitar. "I know it's a bit of a throwback… more like a lot, but I love this song. She says pulling up the lyrics on her phone.

"Do you know it?" She asks.

"Fighting Gravity by New Kids on the Block… Yea, my mom used to be obsessed with them." I chuckle and grab the guitar and play some of the melody.

"Great! Want to do it?" She asks me.

"Cat, Robbie, you're up." Mr. Downey says waving us to the stage up front. I grab the guitar and follow Cat.

Cat pulls over a stool for me to sit in and I do. She looks over at me. "I'll start." She smiles.

I strum out a few of the first chords and was astonished by the voice that came out of her. It was just as beautiful as he was.

(A/N –**Bold is Robbie**. _Italics is Cat. __**Both is the both of them.**_)

(Cat)

_Sorry if I'm speaking out of line,_

_But I don't want this night to be over,_

_I don't want it to end._

'_Cause it seems like when our worlds collide_

_It just don't feel right not to hold you,_

_It's getting hard to be friends._

_Do you feel what I feel the closer that we get?_

_It's almost like there's a force that we can't resist._

(Both)

_**Baby, tell me why, why you wanna stop**_

_**What's happening inside it's bigger than you and me,**_

_**It's like we're fighting gravity.**_

_**Even if we run we'll be like a shadow**_

_**Running from the sun, something you can't escape.**_

_**It's gonna pull you back to me.**_

_**You'll be fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,**_

_**Fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,**_

_**Fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting gravity.**_

_(_Robbie)

**Baby, look up at the universe,**

**Some things attract to each other,**

**Like the planets and stars.**

**Even though I can't read your mind**

**You know you think about it all the time,**

**So what's keeping us apart?**

**Do you feel what I feel the closer that we get**

**It's almost like there's a force that we can't resist.**

(Both)

_**Baby, tell me why, why you wanna stop**_

_**What's happening inside it's bigger than you and me,**_

_**It's like we're fighting gravity.**_

_**Even if we run we'll be like a shadow**_

_**Running from the sun, something you can't escape.**_

_**It's gonna pull you back to me.**_

_**You'll be fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,**_

_**Fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,**_

_**Fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting gravity.**_

_(Both)_

_**You gotta hold, you gotta hold, you gotta hold on me,**_

_**You gotta hold, you gotta hold, you gotta hold on me,**_

_**You gotta hold, you gotta hold, you gotta hold on me,**_

_**You gotta hold, you gotta hold, you gotta hold, like gravity.**_

_**(Both)**_

_**Baby, tell me why, why you wanna stop**_

_**What's happening inside it's bigger than you and me,**_

_**It's like we're fighting gravity.**_

_**Even if we run we'll be like a shadow**_

_**Running from the sun, something you can't escape.**_

_**It's gonna pull you back to me.**_

_**You'll be fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,**_

_**Fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,**_

_**Fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting gravity**_

We both come to a close and eventually stop. There was something there. Cat was staring at me the whole time as we both sang and I was staring back. There was a tension between us. Something different. Something great.

There wasn't a need for microphones, and we could have done that a capella, but the guitar made the song. It took a minute for the both of us to get out of the little world we were both in, and realize that everybody was on the feet clapping and whistling. Mr. Downey came up to us and patted us on the back.

"I think we're going to have to start off class like that every day. Amazing job guys, that was just amazing…" He smiled.

"Now… um. Let's try to get into today's lesson." He chuckles because everyone was talking and giving us high fives for the performance.

I lean over and whisper to Cat once it got quiet. "You were amazing…"

"Not as amazing as you." She whispers back with the charming smile she had.

"Want to come over my house later?" I ask her.

"That would be nice…"

That was the first time, in my life that I had ever asked a girl to do anything with me, and it felt right. I didn't get slapped or called a pervert, she actually accepted, which was the first indicator that this might just be a good a very good 2 years.

**I got bored... Haha so i'm going to write another story afterall haha. Hope you like it so far and i know the group who sings this song (New Kids on the Block) is a bit of an old band, but they're really good haha. Well...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So… I'm sorry about what Mr. Downey said earlier. He likes to make the new kids feel uncomfortable, but he's a really nice guy."

"I figured…" I say opening the door to the passenger side of my car. She gets in and I shut it before going around and getting in.

"So what are we going to do?" She asks me.

"I don't know, really anything you want." I chuckle. "I have a pool?"

"Want to stop at my house and I'll grab my bathing suit?" She smiles as me as I turn red picturing her in a bikini. "You really should pay attention to the road."

I laugh slightly before nodding yes. "It's not my fault."

"Then whose is it?" She chuckles knowing what I was saying.

"Yours. Definitely yours."

"And why is that?" She questions flirtatiously.

I can feel my face getting red and it was extremely embarrassing, so I decided to end it there. "So where do you live?"

"Take the next right." She laughs at my awkward change in conversation. "So you're not really good with this are you?"

"Good at what?" I ask completely confused.

"This whole girl thing. I mean, I can tell you're a charmer, but why do you get so uncomfortable around me. Think about it like this, I'm just one of the guys…" She explains trying to calm my nerves around her.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask her.

"A little bit…" She smiles. "But seriously, there's no need to be nervous around me."

"There are plenty of reasons to be nervous around you." She points out a house on the left and tells me to pull over there.

"Remember how to get here, ok?" She opens the door and closes it before leaning in the window. "I may need you sometime. I'll be right back."

She walks up her driveway with a little hop in her step. About a minute later she came walking out, with her mother right behind her. I get out of the car quickly after seeing her and step towards them.

Her mom walks right up to me and gives me a hug. It was weird at first because I had never met this woman in my life, but after a second I wrap my arms around her and hug her back.

Once she pulls back I extend my hand, "I'm Robbie."

"I'm Karen." She smiles shaking my hand.

"So mom, I'm going over Robbie's house for a little bit. Ok?" Cat asks her mom.

"Yea, of course! Have fun." She says as I turn and open the door for Cat.

"You're quite a gentleman… Cat needs one of them." Her mom turns around and wave goodbye over her shoulder as we pull away.

"What was that?" I laugh.

"Sorry about that. She's very friendly." Cat and I sit in silence for the rest of the ride home, or at least until we pull up in front of my house.

"Holy shit! You live here!?" She exclaims.

I look down in my lap and give an embarrassed nod. "Yeah. My parents both own a family company."

"Oh… Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She grabs my hand. "We can go back to my place if you want." She suggests.

"No it's ok. Let's go in. I'll give you the tour." I lead her to the front door and unlock it. She grabs my hand and intertwines out fingers as we enter.

"Are your parents home?" She asks me taking a look around the foyer.

"No, they're at work, but they'll be home later if you want to stay for dinner." I try to hint.

"That sounds like fun." She says.

"So you want the tour?" She simply nods. I bring her around the first floor and then down to the basement. Finally I bring her back upstairs and to the second floor. We stand at the wall of glass that overlooks LA and she gives a little gasp.

"This is incredible." She smiles taking in the city.

"If you want, we can go and put of suits on. I'll grab you a towel." I walk her to the bathroom. "You can get ready in here, I'll be in my room."

I walk across the hall to my room and shut the door quickly before sliding down onto the ground against the door. I take a deep breath trying to get myself ready for whatever happens next and it seemed to work. I stand up and kick off my jeans. I thrown on my bathing suit and slide out of my shirt. I knew there was no point for it, but I walked over and sprayed myself with a little cologne before opening my door. Cat came out a moment later in a hot pink bikini. He body was tanned perfectly, and her skin practically glowed.

"Hi…"She says softly looking me up and down.

"H-hi…" Y-you ready t-to go?" I shuddered.

"Are you?" She says with a chuckle.

"Yes. No… Maybe. I honestly don't know right now." I try to look away.

"Come on." She says grabbing my hand and taking my down to the back door. She opens it and pushes me outside.

"Ok, ok. Race you." I say dropping the towels and running towards the pool. She was a step behind me, and I managed to dive in first. When come surface and she jumps on top of me. I grab her under her knees and hold her like that for a moment before smiling at her and picking her up over my head. She lets out a little yelp, and then I throw her a good 5 feet in front of me.

She comes up and swims over to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're strong. And very well defined." She giggles like a little kid before grabbing my bicep.

"Thank you?" I say smiling.

"You know, I don't get it." She pauses for a second, thinking about her words. "You're smart, handsome, charming, strong, and awkwardly cute. You treat people with the utmost respect. There's nobody else in the world like that. They're all just a bunch of jackasses, yet you're standing here with one girl who's ditsy and nowhere near what you deserve. You could have anyone in the world, but you pick to have feelings for me." She shakes her head in a confused way before letting go of me and swimming over to the side of the pool.

I follow her over and turn her around to face me. I pick her up and place her on the concrete around the pool, so she was looking down at me. I look up at her and stare into her eyes.

"In the time that I've been here, I managed to see every girl in that school, and more on the streets. I managed to talk to them and to get to know them too. But there's this one girl. She has these beautiful brown eyes and vibrant red hair. And she likes to smile, and to laugh, and to be herself. She's not a fake like the rest of them. She actually cares about other people and she's passionate. But most of all, she gave me a chance. Instead of walking away, or slapping me, she got to know me. So even though I've only known this amazingly beautiful girl for 8 hours, she's better than anyone I've ever met."

I have never in my life seen someone smile like that before. "Now, if she's willing to accept, I would love to take that beautiful brown eyed girl, out in my pickup truck for some ice cream…"

"Yes… Yes, yes, yes I would love to go and get some ice cream with you Robbie." She jumps off of the side of the pool and into my arms.

We were in the car moments later on our way to the ice cream parlor. "I have the perfect place to go after this." She tells me.

"Where?" I ask.

"I'll show you." She smiles. I drive for about 10 minutes all the way out near Hollywood. Cat says they have the best ice cream, so I agree to go. We get out of the car and grab some ice cream. Cat gets red velvet ice cream and I get mint chocolate chip, both in cones. The second I pay, Cat grabs my hand and pulls me forward to my truck. We get in and she directs me to this dirt road off the side of the highway.

"Go up that road." She instructs.

"Ok. You're not leading me off a cliff right?" I laugh.

"Close to it." She says seriously making me stop laughing immediately. "Just keep going."

We drive around the curved road and uphill until we get to a cliff that looked out over Hollywood, and gave us the perfect view of the Hollywood sign. It was perfect. I turn up the radio and get out of the car. I open the bed of the tuck and help Cat get up and in. I pull a blanket out from the back seat and get in the bed of the truck myself.

The sun was starting to set, so the temperature was dropping. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close. We both continued to eat our ice cream watching the sun set, listening to music, and just being there with each other.

"So does this count as a date?" I ask her.

She cuddles up to me resting her head on my shoulder and pulling the blanket up to her neck. "This counts as whatever you want it to. I'm satisfied either way."

A smile forms on my face. "So we're official then?"

"Totally." She chuckles. After a second she looks up at me. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything for you." I smile.

"Kiss me?" She looks up at me with those hopeful brown eyes and that amazing smile and I just couldn't resist. I lean down slightly meeting her half way, before placing my lips on hers softly. It wasn't anything big, just a slow sweet kiss, but that's all I needed. That's all she needed too.

**Ok. So I know its shorter, and that the beginning was kind of slow, but I just was not feeling it in the beginning so I watched a few videos from my cop shows (all of them being Densi and extremely cute) and felt like I needed to step up the fluffiness. So even though it was short, I still like the ending. **

**I updated today, because I was off from school. We got about 6 inches of snow last night, so I wrote. Haha. I have off on Fridays from softball, so I probably will only be writing and updating on the weekends. But with summer coming soon, that means I will have more time! Well thanks for reading!**

_**PlEaSe ReViEw!**_


	3. Chapter 3

We stayed like that for at least another 3 hours. Cat was lying on my chest, breathing in sync with the rise and fall of my chest. She finally started to stir, but she just flipped over so her butt was touching my leg. I hopped out of the bed of the truck and got my guitar out of the back. I got back in next to her and propped myself up in one of the corners.

I started to strum a couple of chord and just mess around with some picking. That was what I did when I needed to think. It was so weird and so different being able to come to a new place and start over, let alone get a girlfriend on the first day. My life was never anything like this. I was the one who was bullied constantly. The one who was called a geek and a pussy. It was so new for me and I was absolutely terrified I would screw it up.

Cat's breathing pattern started to change, letting me she was awake. She just sat there, her back still to me, listening to the stupid things I was strumming. She sat quietly trying to hide the fact that she was awake, but I knew.

**Cat's POV-**

He played along to short pieces of songs that he knew from memory and would randomly strum to his own patterns. There was something in the way her played, it was like you could feel the emotion he put in it, and I couldn't tell exactly what it was, which scared me.

I was confused myself. I didn't need him having second thoughts too. I needed him to be there to hold me when I had these second thoughts. My boyfriends were always the jocks who treated girls like crap. I had one who would hit me and another who didn't want anything but sex. I was always used as a toy or a punching bag, but Robbie was different. Robbie was here to love me and to treat me right.

I still didn't understand why I was having these thoughts because I had never felt this way about someone. That's why I went so fast with this. I couldn't just wait.

**Robbie's POV-**

Cat finally flipped over, and even though I knew she was awake before, I stopped playing because I was nervous what she might think.

"Why did you stop?" She asks me.

"Oh… Sorry." I apologize.

"No. Keep going. It was good." She tells me.

"I know you were listening." I chuckle a little bit before leaning over and kissing her softly.

"You know, I dreamt about you…" I smile at him.

"Really?" I ask for her to continue.

"Yea… We were sitting on a park bench and we were talking. You just came back from the army… Kind f weird but still…"

"Army?" I chuckle knowing I'm too weak for that.

"Yea. But you had your arm around me and you told me, "Cat, I just want you to know that the place I went to in my head, to stop the pain was you…I just kept thinking about your smile and your laugh… everything. It's the only thing that got me through…" Then I looked up at you and pulled you in for a long kiss…" She lets out a small sigh.

"I was thinking about you this whole time… You're eyes, and your smile, and everything you. You were just laying there, completely venerable and beautiful and you trusted me enough to keep you safe."

"I'll always trust you Robbie…" She cuddled into me for a hug.

"Cat… Do you believe in love at first sight?" I nervously ask.

"It depends…" I look away hoping he just wouldn't say it.

"Is it crazy to say that after 12 hours I'm in love with you?" I whisper hoping not to screw it up.

"No…"

"Well in that case…" I pause. I lean down and pull her in for a long kiss and climb on top of her. Pushing myself up just enough not to crush her, but so our bodies still touched. We both deepened the kiss and introduced our tongues to each other for the first time. I start down her neck and to her collar bone leaving a trail of sweet, soft kisses that I knew would linger.

I go back to her lips and peck the a couple of times before pulling back and whispering right next to her ear, "I love you. And I understand if you can't say it back yet, and I'm never going to rush you too it, but I hope one day you will be able to say the same."

I smile lightly and kiss him once more softly before checking the time. "Um… I should be getting home. It's already 11. My mom's probably wondering where I am." She sighs getting up from my arms and hopping out of the bed of my truck. She climbs into the front seat and waits until I get everything else into the backseat.

"Am I dropping you off at your house?" I ask her with a smile.

"Can you drop me off at Jade's? She lives down the block from me." I nod and drive back towards Cat's house. When we get to her neighborhood, she directs me towards her friend Jade's house. I pull up front and let her out. She opens the door and the light in the car turns on. She is about to get out when she turns around and looks at me.

"I had a really great time today. I don't remember the last time I did something like that. Thank you." She leans over and kisses me before getting out, running up to the door, and walking in like it was her own home.

A slight smile comes over my face because I know I didn't screw it up this time.

**Cat's POV-**

"Hey babe! It's pretty late, are you ok?" Jades mom says as I walk into their living room.

She and Jade were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I felt bad interrupting them, but I knew they didn't mind. He mom pauses the movie and looks back at me.

"I think so…" I say with an ear to ear smile on my face.

"Oh god. Did you and the nerd hook up already? I bet Beck 20 bucks that you would wait." Jade sighs.

"Unless you consider ice cream, watching the sun set, and falling asleep in his arms in the bed of his pickup truck, hooking up, then no. We did not hook up..."

"That's adorable and sickening in the same way." Jade laughs.

"Why sickening? It sounds like the most romantic thing in the world!" Jades mom squeals.

"Too cute for me. Way to cute." Jade pretends to choke.

"Well it was adorable…" I sigh a little bit but not in a completely happy way.

"I'll leave you two girls to talk. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Her mom says while getting up and walking to the stairs.

"What was that sigh about?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously nothing Cat. You came here for a reason and I could see the sadness in your eyes this whole time. We're best friend, I'm here for you." Jade scoots closer to me and gives me a little hug, which she only did in private.

"I don't know. This just feels too good to be true. My whole life I've dated the jackasses. I've been thrown around from one guy to the next. I've been used and hit around, like I'm some sort of toy. But then he comes and my whole life just turned around. In one day, my whole freaking life changed. That doesn't happen. And I don't want to get into anything if it's just going to end up breaking my heart again. I'm sick of the hurt, and the sorrow, and everything else I feel from half the guys I've been with. I just want to be sure that this is what I'm really feeling. I don't want this to be an in the moment feeling that leads to me crying into your pillow, with you hugging me. I want to know that this… that this is going to go somewhere." I explain.

The confusion and the memories of everything that happened before Robbie came around were overwhelming. The tears were filling in my eyes, but for some reason there was a smile on my face. The way I felt about him confused me.

"I know it sounds crazy Jadey."

"Don't call me that." She says bluntly.

"I've only known him a day, but it was like I've known him for years. Do you believe in love at first sight?" I ask her playing with my hands to avoid eye contact.

"I honestly don't know, but I can tell you one thing… What you're describing right now sounds a hell of a lot like it." Jade reaches over and pulls me into her side for a long hug.

"I just don't want to lose him." I tell her into her shoulder.

"I know. And you won't as long as you give this a shot. I know you're sick of feeling hurt, but without the hurt and the pain and the mistakes, we wouldn't learn anything. Give him a chance to show you that he can be good for you. You deserve someone like him." She explains.

"I'm going to call my mom and tell her I'll be home in a bit. Thanks for always being here Jadey." I say getting up and pulling out my phone.

Jade gives me a vicious glare but still stops me. "Why don't you call your mom and tell her that you wont be home tonight. Tell her you're staying over here."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yes. We haven't had a girl's night in a while." She smiles.

"Ok." I say as my mom picks up.

"Hey sweetie. How was your date with that boy?" My mom asks.

"That boy is named Robbie and he's my boyfriend." I laugh with my one arm crossed over my chest and the other elbow rested on it while I talked.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart. He seems like a nice boy."

"Yea he is… So I'm staying over Jade's tonight, ok?" I tell her, not really asking permission but still asking in a way.

"Jade's?" She questions, completely not believing me.

"Yes, mom, Jade's." I emphases Jade's name. Jade is sitting in the background laughing at my mom thinking I was still with Robbie.

"You're not lying to me, right?"

"Mom, if I were still with Robbie I would tell you. I swear I'm with Jade right now. Listen." I say bring the phone over to Jade and handing it to her on speaker.

"Hey mom." Jade says over the phone laughing hysterically.

"Oh good. Hi Jade." My mom replies. "You two aren't with Robbie right?"

"Mom, you're on speaker. I can hear you." I tell her.

"Oh… well you aren't right?"

"No it's just going to be a girl's night. We might go and grab some pizza and a tub of ice cream. Maybe a few movies. I don't know." Jade explains.

"Ok. Just no boys." MY mom says bluntly.

"Ok." Jade and I say simultaneously.

"Night! Love you!" I say and get the same reply from her. I hang up the phone and both Jade and I start cracking up. I fall backwards onto the couch throwing my arms up in the air.

"You should have said you were staying with him. She would have had a heart attack." Jade laughs.

"I should have!"

"Ok… Let's go get some food." Jade gets out while trying to calm herself. My sides ached as I got up and followed Jade out the door.

"So, you're sticking with geek charming right?" Jade asks as we walk into the convince store up the street.

"Yea… but let's stop talking about boys. This is girl's night!" I laugh grabbing about 3 bags of chips, a box of cookies, and following Jade over for ice cream. "Can we get all of them?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy, but then realizes she was thinking the same thing. "You know what… Yes. We can get all of them." Jade laughs grabbing one at a time, until we get all of the little Ben and Jerry's ice creams.

"We're fat…" I laugh as we bring it all up to the counter and the guy running the register stares at us.

"Ummm…" The guy starts.

"Girls night. Guy troubles. And we want ice cream. Ring it up boy." Jade says seriously.

The guys starts ringing up the junk food and puts it into a couple of bags. He hands them to Jade and looks at me.

"You know, I'd love to take you out sometime gorgeous." He smiles with a cute and charming grin.

"I'm sorry. I don't think my boyfriend would like that. But you could ask him. I'm sure he would love to go on a date with you." I say seriously before turning and leaving.

The second Jade and I exit the store, we practically fall to the ground dying. "This is going to be the best night ever."

We climb into the car and blare the radio so loud I thought my ear drums were going to rupture. The song finishes and as soon as the first note plays, Jade looks over at me and I look at her.

We both start to sing along to it until it's over.

"I come home in the morning light," Jade starts.

"My mother says what are you gonna do with your life?" I continue.

"Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones." Jade sings.

"But girls just wanna have fun… Oh girls just wanna have fun." We sing at the top of our lungs simultaneously.

Once we get home, Jade pops in The Notebook, the chick flick of all chick flicks. We laugh and we cry and we yell and scream at the television all night while eating the 9 tubs of ice cream, 3 bags of chips, and the cookies we got. I wouldn't surprised if we gained 15 pounds.

**So, CabbieFluffQueen told me I needed to add a fluffy seen in the beginning. So hopefully you're smiling right now haha**.

**Now, this chapter was kind of a Cade thing because I REALLY like the Cade friendship. But the next chapter will be a lot of Robbie and his Dad and then CABBIE! Haha yea… Well I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Robbie's POV**

I had been sitting in my room for the past hour throwing a hackie sack up and down catching it each time. I didn't know what to do. All of these feelings were confusing and I could sit there and let me self screw up.

I know that protecting yourself is never the answer. I know that you have to take risks and make mistakes, but this is different. We're talking about Caterina Valentine here. You can't treat this like anything "normal".

I roll up off my back and into a sitting position before getting up and crossing my room to grab my guitar. I strum around for a little while, just standing there. I figured I was alone, so I decided to have little fun. I danced around acting like I was on a stage playing for a bunch of screaming people. I jumped in the air kicking my legs up behind me. I did that jump twirl thing and landed on my knees bending all the way back acting like a complete idiot. But I didn't care. Idiot or not it was fun, and I needed to get my mind off Cat for a little bit.

At that moment, when I practically laying on the ground strumming nonsense, a single chord came out. Then a line of lyrics popped into my head. The next thing I knew, I was getting up and sitting on the ground. I played the chord over and over again until I figured out a strumming pattern. Them I added about 3 or 4 more chords. The line that popped into my head minute before just happened to be growing more and more as I played. I played along with the melody in my head and hummed the words until I got it down. I began to play the first few chords before singing at the top of my lungs. Before the first word came out, my eyes were shut tightly and I was in my own little world.

_**She has no problem with secrets **_

_**She knows how to keep them **_

_**She never felt the need to let them show **_

_**And I've had no trouble with speaking **_

_**Or trusting my instincts **_

_**That maybe this is one that I should know **_

_**But as I'm waiting there **_

_**The devil on my shoulder stares **_

_**Laughing that the one thing I can't get **_

_**Is what I need **_

_**She, She is the words that I can't find **_

_**How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive **_

_**And I couldn't speak **_

_**I couldn't breathe to save my life **_

_**All of my chances swim like sinking ships **_

_**This time it's it **_

_**I'll drown or make her mine **_

_**My vocal chords have been fighting **_

_**My mouth likes to spite me **_

_**It never says the words that come to mind **_

_**I brought a stick to a gun fight **_

_**And I'm stuck with my tongue tied **_

_**I run but I can't hide what's always there is **_

_**She, She is the words that I can't find **_

_**How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive **_

_**And I couldn't speak **_

_**I couldn't breathe to save my life **_

_**All of my chances swim like sinking ships **_

_**This time it's it **_

_**I'll drown or make her mine **_

_**I can see these things I'd do **_

_**But never seem to follow through **_

_**She, She is the words that I can't find **_

_**How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive **_

_**She, She is the words that I can't find **_

_**How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive **_

_**And I couldn't speak **_

_**I couldn't breathe to save my life **_

_**All of my chances swim like sinking ships **_

_**This time it's it **_

_**I'll drown or make her mine **_

_**I couldn't speak **_

_**I couldn't breathe to save my life **_

_**All of my chances swim like sinking ships **_

_**This time it's it **_

_**I'll drown or make her mine**_

I stop suddenly on the last chord and last word to add the dramatic thing it needed. I breathe out deeply with a slight sigh to it before opening my eyes, and almost having a heart attack by what I saw. My dad was standing in the doorway leaning with his arms crossed listening.

"What are you doing here?" I ask quickly.

"It's past midnight… Why wouldn't I be home?" He asks me curiously. "The better question is, what are you doing up at 1 o'clock jamming out?" He chuckles walking in and sitting down next to me on my bed.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask him scared of his opinion.

"A good enough amount to know that it's about somebody…" He smiles at me and rubs my on the shoulders. "It was really, really good son…"

"Thanks dad." I nervously smile.

"So who's it about?" My mom says from the door way.

"Really? You too!" I sigh.

"Yes me too. And you can't just sing something like that and not tell your mother who it's about! Spill!" She insists.

"I met a girl... Her name's Cat and she is absolutely amazing. She has bright red hair, like a red velvet cupcake, and these beautiful brown eyes and I have never felt this was about a girl before." I tell them.

"Did you ask her on a date?" My mom asks. She was always the hopeless romantic, and I think it's her I got it from. She was staring at me waiting for me to answer.

"Yea. We came back here after school and we went for a swim. And she was talking about how I deserved better than her and how I was such a sweet guy. I lifted her up and sat her on the side of the pool and told that… that she was amazing and beautiful and I asked her if she wanted to go and get some ice cream. The we drove all the way out to Hollywood, got ice cream and she showed me up to this secret hill that looks out over Hollywood and the Hollywood sign. We sat there under a blanket and talked and then I kissed her."

My mom was just sitting there quietly waiting for me to go on and say more. It was kind of funny, because she was leaning forward with a very interested and satisfied look on her face.

"AND!?" She says loudly.

"Then I drove her to her friend's house and she told me she had an amazing time."

"Congrats honey… I love you so much and I'm so happy for you, but I'm going to go to bed." My mother says bluntly and completely different than seconds before.

"Night mom." I say as she turns and walk into her room.

"So you wrote that about her?" My father asks.

"I know it's stupid. I know I just met her. I get it. And I get that you may not understand, but I've never felt this way before… about anyone." I sigh and get up to put my guitar away. I place it in the stand and pull the rubber clip across.

"Robbie, have I ever told you the story of how your mother and I met?" He asks when I turn around.

"Not really."

"It was in 8th grade. She had just moved into town. I was walking down the hallway with a couple of friends, not really paying attention, and I smacked into her. Her books went flying everywhere and she looked really upset. So I went and picked up all of her books and told my friends to go. I got to the last book, and I went to look up at her, but she was right there picking it up too. Her hand brushed mine and I looked into her eyes and I knew." He paused and continued a moment later.

"I knew she was going to be the one I would marry. I knew that it wouldn't be tomorrow or the day after, but I knew that when I was in my 20's, she would be the one. We dated, and we broke up, and we dated again, and we broke up. It happened like this until senior year when I got down on one knee and I told her, "This thing that we have is different than everybody else's. You mean the world to me and I never want to live without you. I know we're young and that we're not ready to get married, but I want to keep you close until we are. So let me put this ring on your finger and promise me that when we're ready, you'll be with me forever." Its cliché, I know, but it's true. It was love at first sight." He explains.

"Extremely cliché, but I'm sure you made her life perfect because of that." I chuckle.

"I hope I did. But Robbie, we have these feelings that make no sense. Our stomach turns for some of the most confusing reasons. They are there for a reason. That gut feeling is the one thing that you can always rely on. If you feel something for her, give it a try. You're young and you're here to make mistakes. So even if this doesn't work, at least you tried and you took that risk."

"Thanks Dad." I smile as he gets up and walks out. Right before he shuts my door he says goodnight and walks away. I turn off my light and crawl into bed. I spent the next hour trying to sleep, but all I could think about was her.

The next day I woke up around 10 to a new text from Cat. It came about a minute or two before, and my ringtone woke me up. I read the message which was quite simple,

_Good morning gorgeous._

I smile at the simple but sweet words and reply back.

_**Hello beautiful. We need to talk. Meet me at my house around 1.**_

_Ok. See ya. 3_

Before one o'clock I needed to figure out the most romantic thing ever. When I went downstairs for food, it was raining pretty badly. No thunder or lighting, just a lot of water. The pitter patter of the drops hitting the back porch had a rhythmic patter to them and it made me smile. As I listened to the song the rain was playing, the perfect date came to me. I pull my phone out of my pocket and shoot Cat a new text.

_**Wear something you don't mind getting dirty :)**_

_?_

_**You'll see.**_

The rain was still going when Cat came to my door around 1:05. "It's hot out here. Isn't rain supposed to cool things?" She asks.

"Yea." I chuckles. "Nice outfit." I say genuinely.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, you look hot." I smile wrapping my arms around her and kiss her softly.

"You're funny. So why did you make me wear this?"

"Because we're going outside." I tell her grabbing her hand and pulling her into the rain. The streets were filling with puddles and the grass was muddy.

"What are you doing!?" She laughs as her body soaks.

"Playing in the rain." I tell her, dancing around.

"You're crazy…" She says picking up a handful of mud and throwing it at me. It hit me in the chest and splattered across my face and my shirt.

Cat's white t-shirt was starting to soak through and it was quite obvious that she had on a pink bra. She had on short shorts, because it was LA and it was always summer, and crappy sneakers. Her hair was up in a bun and she just looked sexy.

I grabbed a handful of mud and whipped it back at her. I splattered throughout her hair and down her back.

"Oh it's on…" She yelled at me chasing me across the front lawn, down towards the street. I was trying to doge the mud that was flying towards me, and I was doing pretty well until I practically walked into her hand. He mud flew across my face and she started to laugh hysterically.

"You have a little something on your face…" She points to my cheek.

"Yea and so do you." I point. She looked worried for a second and raised her hand to her cheek giving me the perfect opportunity to slather her right cheek with mud.

"Not cool man… Not cool." She laughed tackling me into a mud puddle. "Look who's dirty now…"

I flipped her over into the mud and straddled her waist. "You."

I get up and run away from her until I get to the street. There was a huge puddle between my lawn and the pavement, so I walked into the middle of it. The water soaked through my shoes and socks, making my feet feel really weird. Cat followed me and stood a few feet away from me.

"I didn't know you meant this dirty." She laughed.

"Do you want to clean up?" I asked her.

"Just to get the mud off of my face, but this is fun!" She told me.

"I can help with the mud." I tell her leaning down and pushing the water, that was up to my mid shin, up and into her face. She wipes her face off with her hands and just glares at me. I walk forward and caress her cheek. I rub my thumb over her cheek, wiping off the remaining dirt, and look into her eyes.

I lean in and press my lips to hers. Cat pulls back slightly and smiles. "A kiss in the rain is every girls dream…"

I pull her back in and attack her lips with mine. Our tongues decided to take over from there, opening out lips slightly, and introducing themselves. I deepened the kiss just enough so that it was still acceptable to do in public, but enough to make my point. We stood there, in each other's arms for 10 minutes, just enjoying the company. Finally when the rain had soaked throughout skin and he mud got to be too much, we went back up to the porch. My parents were out for the rest of the day doing errands so I invite Cat back in, so she could stay for dinner.

"Want to shower?" I ask her.

"That would be nice." She laughs rubbing the mud on her face.

"Here's a towel." I say giving her one. "I'll get out some stuff that you can borrow."

"If it's yours I may not give it back." She laughs.

"That's fine." I smile showing her to the bathroom. "So this is the bathroom. When you're done, come in my room and there will be some stuff out on my bed. I'm going to shower in my parents room."

"Ok. Thanks." She leans in and kisses me once more before going into the bathroom and washing off the most fun we've both probably had since we were 5.

**So… Fluffy enough? Haha well I hope you liked it! I loved writing this chapter, it was just so cute! Well thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

The past few weeks couldn't have been any better. Cat and I had gone on a bunch of dates. Mostly the movies, but sometime the occasional romantic picnic or something special. I had never been so in love with a girl before.

I walk into the school and grab my books and binder before heading to homeroom. My homeroom teach was Mr. Downey, the vocal teacher. He waved my over to his desk as soon as I walk in.

"Come over here for a sec, Robbie." I walk over to him and stand next to his desk.

"What's up?"

"Do you know Gabriella?" He asks me. "Sanchez. She's over there." He points.

"Yea why?" I question, looking around the room for her. She was in the back right corner of the room reading a book.

"She's having some trouble in class. Mostly with matching pitch and recognizing notes when you hear them. You're one of my best students… Can you help her out for me? Maybe get together with her sometime and help her with it. Just play some sounds or sing some notes and help her recognize them. It shouldn't be that hard." He pleads.

"Yea, sure Mr. Downey. I'll talk to her about it."

"Thanks Robbie." He smiles at me and I turn to walk away. I continue over to Gabriella's desk.

"Hey…" I say shyly sitting in the desk in front of her.

"Hi." She looks up from her book and closes it.

"So, I hear you're having some trouble in vocal class?" I start.

"A little bit, why?" She looks down at the desk, somewhat embarrassed.

"Done be embarrassed," I tell her. "Would you like me to help you out a bit?"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well you can come over my place sometime and we can work on recognizing notes and matching pitch. Mr. Downey told me that's what you're having trouble with." I explain to her.

"Yea, it's not as easy as you guys make it look." She smiles and gives me a little chuckle.

"Why don't you come over later today? We can work on it." I say taking out a piece of paper and writing my address and number down on it.

"What time?" She asks.

"How about 4ish? Is that good for you?"

"Yea. Thanks Robbie." She says just as Cat walks in the room. Cat looks over at us and I wave her over towards us. She smiles lightly but shakes her head and walks over to Jade on the other side of the room.

**Cat's POV**

"Hey…" I say sitting in the desk next to Jade.

"What's wrong?" Jade asks me.

"Nothing." I try to act cheerier. "What's going on with them?" I say looking over slightly at Robbie and Gabriella.

"Oh… That's why you're like this…" Jade says insisting that she knows how I feel. She was right though. I was happy this morning. At least until I walked in here. I know Robbie wouldn't cheat on me, but Gabriella is a flirt and I don't want her around him. He may not want anything, but I know she does. She's a flirt and a backstabber and a man stealer and I don't trust her.

"Maybe." I look away from both of them and Jade. "What is it about though?"

"I'll tell you if you admit that you're jealous." Jade says puling ever one of my strings just to see which one will make me snap.

"Jade," I turn to her and glare at her. "Just tell me."

"You know you are kind of scary when you're jealous and pissed." Jade chuckles.

"Jade!"

"Ok fine… Mr. Downey called Robbie over earlier and asked him something. It looked like he wanted Robbie's help. Then Robbie walked over to Gabriella and started talking to her." She explains.

"And?" I ask for her to continue.

"And what? That's it." Jade says. There was something in her eyes that let me know she wasn't telling me everything. She was keeping something from me and I knew it.

"I can tell you're lying to me. What else happened?" I push.

"Nothing. You're paranoid. Calm down. They are probably just talking about school." Jade says trying to calm me.

"Jade please…"

"He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Then she smiles. It looked like his number…"

"Oh…" I say turning away and getting up quickly. "I'll be right back." I say softly before walking out of the room and towards the bathroom. I open the door and lock it behind me. I lean against the door and slid down until my but hits the floor and my legs are up to my chest. I just sit there staring at myself in the floor to ceiling mirror in front of me, questioning everything about myself.

Gabriella is gorgeous. She's nice (at lease to the people she likes), she's funny, she's practically fearless, she's flirty, and she knows how to please a guy.

A knock sounds on the other side of the door. "Cat? Are you in there?" I hear.

Jade.

"I don't want to talk. Go away." I say bluntly. I just wasn't in the mood for anything now. I was just going to get up wipe away the smeared make up and put on my game face for the rest of the day. That's what I did best.

I never really let anyone know when I was hurt. Sometimes it would show through, but not often. I didn't like being vulnerable, I didn't like being open for everyone to ask questions. If that meant that I had to hide my feelings and put on a fake smile, but still die inside, then so be it.

I walk over to the sink and start to fix my makeup. The tears made it smear and drip everywhere. While I fixed the black smudged I heard the occasional click and snap, but I didn't really care what it was until Jade came walking in.

"How did you do that? I locked it." I ask.

"I'm me. I can easily pick a lock. Seriously?" She chuckles at the stupid question. I should have known.

I continue to clean myself up and try to look present able, but the sniffles and tiny tears somehow slip out. Jade walks closer to me and wraps her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. I turn into her shoulder and stay there for a moment. It wasn't often that I got a hug from Jade. She wasn't really the touchy person. If you go a hug or ever a smile, it meant something.

She finally pulls away and grabs a tissue out of her bag. She hands it to me and goes back to her bag searching for something.

"You know Robbie would never try to hurt you… Right?" Jade tells me. "He knows that if he does, I will kill him. There is no way he's trying to hook up with that slut."

I chuckle a little bit. Jade's violence always makes me laugh. "That's mean."

"It's only mean if it's not the truth." Jade explains bluntly. She finally grabs what she was looking for and hands me one. "Make up wipe. It works better than water."

"Thanks Jadey." I smile.

"Done call me that!" She laughs. "Now fix yourself up, smile, and let's walk out of here ready to beat the world."

**Robbie's POV**

"Hey Cat!" I shout to her down the hallway. She stops and turns around as I walk towards her. She had a smile on her face, completely different than this morning.

"Why did you leave homeroom this morning?" I say when I caught up to her.

"I had to pee." She chuckles a little bit.

"Oh…" I say awkwardly. "That sounds relieving…"

"Relieving? Yea I guess…" She laughs leaning in and kissing me softly.

We walk into Mr. Downey's class. Even though we both had him for homeroom and 1st period, Cat and I always walked the halls with everyone in between. It gave us some extra time to talk and hold hands and be the corny couple we are.

We take our seats next to each other and share the smiles and laughs and cute things while we wait for class to start. Mr. Downey walks in and starts class right away.

"So I was thinking that we would have a performance today. Robbie and Gabriella, come on up." He says with a smile. I look over at her and she smile at me, letting me know it's ok. The smile didn't seem genuine, but I went anyway. It was one song. No biggy.

We both go up to the front of the room and I grab a guitar. "What song?"

"Let's do that one you and Cat did in the beginning of the year!" Gabriella says happily.

"Um…" I look over at Cat who was still smile, but her eyes were practically black and I could see her fists clenched. "Is there anything else we could do?"

"I don't know…" Gabriella looks at me pitifully and gives me the puppy dog look.

"Ok…" I star the song and we both do it as a duet. She did really well. Better than I would have expected. Especially because she can't match pitch.

Her harmony was perfect. Her voice was great. I couldn't believe it.

"Nice job guys!" Mr. Downey says clapping. As I walked back over to Cat, she tried to hide her anger, but I could still see it. Gabriella excuses herself to the bathroom and Cat follows minutes later. That worried me.

**Cat's POV**

I follow Gabriella to the bathroom. She had gone in about a minute before me. I open the door, walk in, and lock it behind me.

"Hey Cat!" She says perkily.

"Shut up." I tell her. She looks at me hurt and confused, but I could tell she knew why I said it.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you. Are you ok?" She asks sympathetically.

"Shut up." I tell her sternly. "I know what you're doing. You're pretending to need help and you're trying to get with my boyfriend and I don't find it funny. So back the fuck off." I say getting in her face.

"You have it all wrong… I just need some help and Mr. Downey told Robbie to help me. I don't even care if it's him of not." She chuckles.

"That's a lie. Everyone says you have the 'hots' for Robbie. I believe them more than I believe you. And if you don't back off, I will kill you."

"Is that a threat?" She asks getting back in my face.

"Take it whatever way you want, but it's definitely a promise." I tell her before stepping back and turning around. But right before I walk out, I turn to her and whip my hand around. The impact stung my hand and made my knuckles hurt. When I look at her, her face was slightly red, but I knew she wouldn't say anything.

I walk out and back to vocal class. I take my seat next to Robbie and he looks over at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I tell him with a fake giggle.

"Then why did you follow her to the bathroom?" He asks.

"I had to pee."

**I like the mean Cat, she reminds me of me hahaha. But that Cat and Jade scene was my favorite to write and the thing in the bathroom with Gabriella. For some reason, every bathroom scene was my favorite. Hahahah! Well thanks for reading!**

**And by the way, for any of you who read CabbieFluffQueen's stories, she hasn't died or dropped off the face of the earth, she's writing now. Something should be up soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Gabriella. Come on in." I say as the girl stands at the door in front of my house. She smiles at me, a lot like Cat would, then walks in. We stand in the foyer awkwardly as she looks around.

"This is amazing…" She finally gets out.

"Thanks." I chuckle. "We can study outside or up in my room. What every you like?"

"Let's go up stairs." She says nodding her head towards the stairs.

"Ok." I lead her up the stairs and towards my room. She follows me into my room and we both sit on the bed. "Do you have your books?"

"Yea, but none of that makes sense. Can you play some stuff or sing some stuff and show me what the differences are?" She asks me.

"Sure." I grab my guitar and play a few chords and some notes for her. She gets almost all of them correct.

"Did I do well?" She laughs slightly.

"Very. Are you sure you've been having trouble with this?" I ask her.

"I've been watching videos and listening to a lot of things trying to work on it. Let's take a break." She smiles pulling out her phone. "Take a picture with me!"

She holds the phone up over our heads and I lean in to get in the picture. Last minute she turns to me and kisses me on the cheek and snaps the picture. She chuckles it off, but I made me a little bit uncomfortable. I shake it off and look at the picture with her.

"This is so going up on Instagram…" She clicks the app and uploads it within seconds. There wasn't enough time to protest. "It's such a cute picture!"

"Yea, I guess." I give her a half hearted smile.

"I need to use the bathroom… where is it?" She asks sweetly.

"Down the hall and to the right." I tell her as she walks out. The was something in the way she walked. A bit of a sexy hop in her step.

While she is in the bathroom I walk down stairs to get a glass of water. My throat was dry from singing and it was starting to get cracky. After I take the first few sips, the door bell rings. I walk over and unlock the door. Just as I open in, Gabriella comes down the stairs.

"Cat?"

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Cat accuses giving Gabriella a glare.

"We're studying. Mr. Downey asked me to help her out." I explain calmly trying to get her to quiet down.

"Can I talk to you for a second…" Cat says quietly. "In private." She adds looking at Gabriella.

"Sure… I'll be right back." I say to Gabriella before following Cat outside onto the porch.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She yells at me as soon as I turn back to her.

"I told you. We're working on vocal stuff. Mr. D asked me to help her. Can you calm down please! We're just studying." I explain trying my hardest not to get frustrated.

"Then what is this!" Cat shows me a picture. It takes a minute to realize where it was from. It was the picture Gabriella posted on Instagram, the one of her kissing my cheek.

"It's just a picture. She turned to me at the last second. I couldn't tell her no or she would have kissed me on the lips!" I protest. I run my hand through my hair and smile at her trying to get her to smile back. "It's no big deal babe… I love you and only you…" I lean in about to kiss her but she turns away.

"No. Not until that slut leaves."

"Cat that's harsh. She's not that bad. She just needed help." I explain.

"Yea that's what she wants you to think. She's trying to steal you from me. Don't you see it? She's taking cute pictures with you, asking you to sing OUR song with her, kissing you on the cheek… She's flirting with you hoping that you leave me for her! Why can't you see that!?" She yells at me.

"I think you're overreacting a little bit. She's a nice girl, but I wouldn't date her. She's not my type. You are my type. Red heads with big brown eyes… With beautiful smiles and charming personalities… With a kind amazing heart." I lean in slowly to give her a kiss, but she turns her head and pulls away. My heart sank into my chest.

"You just don't get it do you? She's a slut and she's just trying to get you in her pants." Cat looks at me solemnly and then down at her feet. "I just don't want to lose you to her. You're mine, not hers. And I don't want to be controlling but I just can't lose another one to her…" She whimpers and the tears start to fall.

"Another? What are you talking about?" I ask sincerely.

"Every freaking boyfriend that I've ever had has run off with her and just left me crying. I don't want that to happen again. So you know what?! If you want to hang out with that bitch, fine go ahead, but I'm not going to sit around and watch her manipulate you into leaving me like every other guy has." She pauses and turns around, avoiding eye contact with me. "I thought we had something this time… But she did it again."

I watch her as she walks do the driveway to her car and gets in. I wanted to stop her. I wanted to shout her name and tell her it was ok. I wanted to fix whatever just happened, but something inside of me told me not to. Something told me to let her walk away. Maybe it was my brain, maybe it was my heart, maybe I just knew she needed a little time to think.

I turn around and walk in the door, slamming it behind me. Gabriella was standing in the foyer. She probably over heard it all because there was a sly grin on her face.

"What are you trying to do?" I accuse.

"What are you talking about?" She tries to hide the smile, but I already saw it and it made me sick.

"Get out." I say calmly but sternly.

"What? But we aren't done stud—" I cut her off quickly.

"Get out!" I repeat myself but louder and with more daunt.

"Fine!" She rolls her eyes, grabs her bag and is out the door before I could say anything else.

I pick up the phone and hit Cat's contact. The phone rings and rings and rings, but there was no answer. I don't know what I expected. Why would she answer?

I walk in to school the next day and see Cat by her locker, which is right next to mine. She burys her head inside trying to hide from me, but I still see her.

"Hey, can we talk?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer. She just keeps her head inside her lockers. She whimpers a little bit, and I know she needs a hug, but if I hug her, I don't know what will happen between us. She needs a little time to wrap her head around things, and I'm going to give it to her.

"Ok. Maybe later." I tell her before grabbing my things and heading to homeroom.

The first period bell rings, but Cat and I never went out in between for our daily roaming of the halls. Mr. Downey walks up the front of the room and looks back and forth between Cat and I. I mouth out the word "no", but he pushes it aside and smiles.

"Why done we have another song today." Mr. Downey says to the rest of the class. Everybody looks around and nods. "Cat? Robbie? Why don't you two come up? It's been a while."

I roll my eyes and stand up, because he didn't ask it as a question. I walk up to meet Cat in the front of the room. She's still a little bit sulky and the thought of singing a song with me probably makes it worse.

"What do you want to sing?" I ask her casually.

"I don't know." She says bluntly before pulling over a stool and sitting on it.

"Ok, stools. We'll do something slower." I say pulling one over for myself, then getting the guitar. "How about this one."

She takes the phone out of my hand and looks over the lyrics and smiles a little bit. It's been a few days since I've seen one on her face. She nods slowly and hands the phone back to me.

"Ok. Sad Song by We the Kings and Elena Coats." I tell everyone in the room.

(A/N **Robbie is Bold,** _Cat is italics, __**Both are both.**_)

**(Robbie)**

**You and I**

**We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.**

**With you, I'm alive**

**Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.**

**So stop time right here in the moonlight,**

**Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**

**Without you, I feel broke.**

**Like I'm half of a whole.**

**Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**

**Without you, I feel torn.**

**Like a sail in a storm.**

**Without you, I'm just a sad song.**

**I'm just a sad song.**

I look over at her as her part begins and she's rocking back and forth on the stool with her eyes closed giving the song every emotion inside of her. She looked beautiful.

_(Cat)_

_With you I fall._

_It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall._

_With you I'm a beautiful mess._

_It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge._

_So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

_Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

In my head I go back to the first of school. I was new, she knew everyone. I was a geek, she was beautiful. If it weren't for Mr. Downey we may have never talked after that day. But because of him, I fell in love, and because of him this thing that Cat and I have may just work out.

_**(Both)**_

_**Without you, I feel broke.**_

_**Like I'm half of a whole.**_

_**Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**_

_**Without you, I feel torn.**_

_**Like a sail in a storm.**_

_**Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

_**(Robbie)**_

**You're the perfect melody,**

**The only harmony**

**I wanna hear.**

**You're my favorite part of me,**

**With you standing next to me,**

**I've got nothing to fear.**

**Without you, I feel broke.**

**Like I'm half of a whole.**

_(Cat)_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

_**(Both)**_

_**Without you, I feel torn.**_

_**Like a sail in a storm.**_

_**Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

_**Without you, I feel broke.**_

_**Like I'm half of a whole.**_

_**Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**_

_**Without you, I feel torn.**_

_**Like a sail in a storm.**_

_**Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

_**I'm just a sad song.**_

I pick at a few other notes before looking over at her. Our eyes meet, and it was just like the first day. My heart stopped, the butterflies in my stomach went wild, and I fell even harder right onto my face.

Cat just stared at me for a second before getting up and running out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her and that was it. I was wrong, maybe it won't work out.

I look up at Mr. Downey and he nods slowly and flicks his head towards the door allowing me to go after her. I jump up and hand him the guitar before running out of the room.

I heard the cries coming from the janitor's closet, so I walk in. She was sitting on a box full of toilet paper crying into her hands.

"Hey… Come here…" I say pulling her into my arms.

She shoves me back and continues to cry. She looks up at me finally with a look of hate burning in her eyes.

"She told me you slept with her! How could you do that to me! I thought you loved me!" She screams at me punching me and hitting me as hard as she can, which wasn't that hard. I pull her into my chest despite her flailing arms.

"I didn't sleep with her. I swear to you I didn't. The second you left, I went back inside and I flipped on her and told she had to leave. I would never do that to you…" I say holding her tightly as she tries to push away from me. Finally I let her go and she stands glaring at me.

"I can't do this! I can't! No matter what I do the guys always leave me! And it always because of her! I can't take it! I can't lose you! But if I stay with you, she's going to make my life a living hell and I can't do that either! Every guy I have ever been with has hurt me and left me completely vulnerable. I don't want to be hurt anymore! I CAN'T be hurt anymore! And if it's just going to keep happening over and over again because of that little bitch, I'd rather hurt myself then be hurt by anyone else! Especially you… Robbie…" She stops for a moment, just long enough for me to get some words in.

"Don't do this Cat… Please don't do this..." I say calmly.

"I have to. I know you don't understand, but I do…If I don't give her what she wants, it will never stop and I will never be happy. I love you Robbie and I always will but I can't do this anymore. Be happy with somebody else. Fall in love with somebody else, because it's not going to work with me…" The tears continue to stream down her face and they start to form in mine.

"I can't… I can't fall in love with somebody else! Not when you're still here… I'm in love with you!" I try to fight for her, but I can tell it's not going to work.

"I know, but sometimes you need to move on… Please, just make this easier, for you and me both. I'd rather hurt myself than have you hurt me like everybody else because I can't hate you."

I look down at my feet trying to hold back the tears. Everything we went through, all of it, we got through, but this is the thing that breaks us apart.

"I'm sorry for anything I ever did to hurt you. Or upset you or anything else I should apologies for… I love you…" I whisper grabbing her face for the last time I will be able to do this. She draws my shirt in to her clenched fists tugging me closer to her, as close as we could possibly get. Our mouths fit together perfectly like they were meant to be together, but after today, they will never meet again. Our lips move together simultaneously until we separate. It was a kiss full of emotions I had never felt before. Then it was over.

I look her in the eye one more time, taking in her beauty, then turn away and walk out the door. I walk past Mr. Downeys room, past my locker, past the office, and out the front entrance. I didn't care if I got detention for skipping, I didn't care if I got suspended, I didn't care if I got hit by a bus on my way out, I only cared about her, and losing the love of my life.

**I'm sorry it's been so long, almost 2 weeks, but I've been pretty busy. I'm only looking at one more chapter for this story, so be prepared. Thanks for sticking to my stories and reading them even though I have some hiatus's. It's almost summer, so I'll be writing more and updating more as long as I have new story ideas. I'll try to do some more one shots because everyone seemed to like them, probably because they had happy endings hahaha. We thanks for reading.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm SOOOOO sorry i havent updated in so long. We had State Testing all week so, i was kind of freaking out, but it's all over now, so i'll be updating more with new stories and one shots. I promise, i will update the last chapter of Fighting Gravity this weekend. No more waiting. I;m sorry again. I'll make it up to you though!

Thanks for sticking with me and waiting so patiently. I love you guys so much!


	8. Chapter 8

**2 YEARS LATER**

"You ready for this?" My mom asks fixing my tie before we walk to the back of the school.

"I think so…" I smile a little bit. This was the end of it, high school. It was time for the last goodbyes, and tears, and the moment every teenager regrets, but still wants more than anything else. It was graduation day.

"Are you sure?" My mom looks down for a second and then back up at me. Her eyes were filling with tears, and her face red and puffy. The first tear falls down her cheek but she kept smiling. "I'm so proud of you… I really, really am, and I'm sorry you and Cat never worked out, but this end, so don't screw it up. I'm not telling you to get her back, I'm telling you to forgive her and to say goodbye. If you don't, you will always regret it."

She smiles at me then turns around and walks around the corner of the school towards the seats. My dad pats me on the shoulder and gives me a nod before following my mom. I pull on my gown and put on my cap. I pull on the sash that says, "Valedictorian" on it, and walk to the line of people who were waiting to be called.

Jade was standing behind me glaring at the back of my head, so I turn around to talk to her. She looks away, but I wanted to say one more thing to her, so I kept talking.

"I know you hate me. I get it; I hurt your best friend, your sister. But I never meant to… I loved her, I loved her more than anything else in this world, but I understood that we being together hurt her, and I couldn't stand watch her get hurt. I know she didn't mean it when she told me to leave, I know it was a pleading call for me to stay and hold her, but I couldn't. And if you hate me for the rest of your life for this, I understand, but maybe you could push your feelings aside for today. It's the last day of high school, and I would really like it if for just today you forgave me. You can hate me tomorrow, but today's the day we say goodbye…" I sigh knowing she isn't listening to me and I'm just rambling on, but then she turns to me.

"Okay." She nods and walks closer to me before wrapping her arms around me and hogging me tightly. I heard something as she pushed herself into me, and I finally realized she was crying.

"Hey, it's okay…" I rub small circles on her back, letting her cry.

"You're right. This is it. This is the end…I don't want to say goodbye."She tells me softly. I had never in the two years I was here, see Jade cry. It was so weird to hold her as she did, but it made me respect her a little more than I already had.

"I don't either, but I promise you even though today's the end of this, it's just going to get better. Life's a book and tomorrow starts a new chapter… And we have plenty to go…"

"Thanks…" She says stepping back and smiling.

The names start to get called and one by one we all walk onto the stage to shake hands with the Board and get our diplomas. I walk up onto the stage and shake about 12 people's hands before getting the rolled up piece of paper. After the last person was called, the principle looks over at me and smiles.

"Now, we're going to have our Valedictorian up on stage for his speech. Please welcome Mr. Robbie Shapiro." He announces and everyone starts to clap. I walk over towards the podium and put down my papers. I memorized them, but I kept them just in case. I look out over the crowd of people and behind me at all of the board members. Then I decide to start.

**(A/N – In the form of a poem.)**

"Life is difficult we all know that

It will get harder and harder

It's a proven fact

But today is the day that we

Forget all about that

It's a day to rejoice

And remember every choice

It's a day to say goodbye and flip the page to the next

Life is a book and the next chapter will be best

We grow up and make new friends

Don't cry now because it's not the end

Sometimes we may lose our hold

And sometime we grow stronger with the old

The higher you climb

The farther you fall

But don't be ashamed

Of wanting it all

Because the view from up here

Is better than below

As long as you give it a chance

Take a breath and let go

Life is a lot different than we all expect it to be

Stick true to yourself and follow your dreams

One day you'll look back and say that was the key

Give a little laugh and set yourself free

Free from the past, free from the pain

Free from all of it and maybe you'll gain

Gain something more than you already have

Take a step back and past is the past

Life is full of bright new days

New experiences that might have a haze

Stick to your gut and follow your heart

With that advice an easy life

And a happy life won't be so far apart

So let me tell you one more thing

If you ever get the chance to fall in love

Don't wait too long for your heart to sing

We live to takes risks and to make mistakes

Don't be afraid of getting hurt from heart ache

Sometimes love is just worth the pain

So take that chance, don't make them wait

Because we may not be here another day

So say your goodbyes and your new hellos

Take the time to talk about all the memories

Forgive people, either your friends or your foes

Life isn't always perfect, but it's pretty damn close

So let's end it here, with some pretty high throws…"

With that I take off my cap and hold it out in front of me with everyone else. One the count of three, we all toss the caps in the air, and they float up and down like feathers in the sky. This was the end of it, and I was going to make it a good one.

Just before I take a step away, on my way to Cat, Mr. Downey gets up and stops me. He walks me over to the podium, and starts to speak.

"This young gentleman here has been through a lot in the past two years. But it all started with a song. A few chords and some lyrics. But that's what this school is about, learning to express yourself through the Arts. He met a girl, and I made them sing together in vocal class. It sparked a relationship, that I was almost positive would never fail. But, like all people sometimes, I was wrong. It was quite a shame when it happened, because they were great for each other and great together. So, if it all started with a song, maybe we can spark that thing again… I want Miss Cat Valentine up here please." He says turning around and pointing to her. He waved his hand, motioning her to come, and surprisingly she did.

"What's he doing?" She whispers to me when she gets to me.

"I don't know…"

Mr. Downey comes back with a guitar, and a microphone. He hands me the instrument, and Cat the mic because I had one in front of me. Then he takes me mic.

"This song is called Fighting Gravity." He hands me back the mic quickly.

I look over at Cat and she nods. The entire audience was silent, just waiting.

(A/N –**Bold is Robbie**. _Italics is Cat. __**Both is the both of them.**_)

_(Cat)_

_Sorry if I'm speaking out of line,_

_But I don't want this night to be over,_

_I don't want it to end._

_'Cause it seems like when our worlds collide_

_It just don't feel right not to hold you,_

_It's getting hard to be friends._

_Do you feel what I feel the closer that we get?_

_It's almost like there's a force that we can't resist._

**_(Both)_**

**_Baby, tell me why, why you wanna stop_**

**_What's happening inside it's bigger than you and me,_**

**_It's like we're fighting gravity._**

**_Even if we run we'll be like a shadow_**

**_Running from the sun, something you can't escape._**

**_It's gonna pull you back to me._**

**_You'll be fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,_**

**_Fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,_**

**_Fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting gravity._**

**(Robbie)**

**Baby, look up at the universe,**

**Some things attract to each other,**

**Like the planets and stars.**

**Even though I can't read your mind**

**You know you think about it all the time,**

**So what's keeping us apart?**

I look at her, dead in the eyes, asking that question to her. What was it that kept us apart? Why didn't we ever try again? Why for two years, did I have to regret losing her?

**Do you feel what I feel the closer that we get**

**It's almost like there's a force that we can't resist.**

**_(Both)_**

**_Baby, tell me why, why you wanna stop_**

**_What's happening inside it's bigger than you and me,_**

**_It's like we're fighting gravity._**

**_Even if we run we'll be like a shadow_**

**_Running from the sun, something you can't escape._**

**_It's gonna pull you back to me._**

**_You'll be fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,_**

**_Fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,_**

**_Fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting gravity._**

Cat was stepping close and closer to me. That look was back in her eyes. The same one that was there on the first day we met. That tension was there. And it felt amazing to have again.

**(Robbie)**

**You gotta hold, you gotta hold, you gotta hold on me,**

**You gotta hold, you gotta hold, you gotta hold on me,**

_(Cat)_

_You gotta hold, you gotta hold, you gotta hold on me,_

_You gotta hold, you gotta hold, you gotta hold, like gravity._

**_(Both)_**

**_Baby, tell me why, why you wanna stop_**

**_What's happening inside it's bigger than you and me,_**

**_It's like we're fighting gravity._**

**_Even if we run we'll be like a shadow_**

**_Running from the sun, something you can't escape._**

**_It's gonna pull you back to me._**

**_You'll be fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,_**

**_Fighting, fighting, fighting gravity,_**

**_Fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting gravity_**

She was inches away from me, as we both spoke the last words. The crowd was cheering and whistling and Screaming, but I didn't hear any of it. I was too focused on her. To focused on that feeling between us right now.

I throw the guitar around me shoulder and step that 6 inches close, so our bodies were touching. I give her a small smile, and she laughs.

"I missed you…" She says softly.

"I know…I can't tell you how sorry I am for not turning around and refusing to leave that day. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Can you shut up and do me a favor?" She says sweetly. It took me back for a second with the whole shut up thing, but I agreed

"Sure anything." I nod.

She leans closer to my ear, and as soft and sensual as possible, whispers, "Kiss me."

And I do.

**Well, that's a wrap. Still don't know why I say that, but I hope you liked it… I promised I would make it up to you. I gave you a happy ending. No main character died, no tragic accidents, none of it. And we can say that Gabriella gets hit by a bus on the way to her car after graduation, okay?**

**Thanks for being so patient. I really appreciate that! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
